It is not possible for a user to participate in all the meetings and conference calls that the user has been requested to attend or desires to attend. For example, some conference calls run over their allotted time and may interfere with other scheduled calls. By not attending the meeting(s), the user is unable to obtain information from the meeting(s) and may miss important information conveyed during the call. Furthermore, most of moderators or chairpersons of the conference calls forget to record the conference calls or the meetings. Therefore, the user cannot obtain the recording of the conference calls or the meetings. When there exists a conflict between two or more conference calls, the user may miss one or more conflicting conference calls in order to participate in other conference calls. Additionally, conventional conference management systems depend on calendar systems to determine the absence or presence of an attendee to a conference call.